Fatherhood
by kagome092287
Summary: Sesshomaru learns the joy of being a father. (This is a Rin and Sesshomaru father/daughter relationship)
1. Chapter 1

Fatherhood

Chapter 1

'She really needs a proper upbringing and education.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the little girl sleep up against Ah-Un across the campfire. He stood up and went over to the toad imp. He nudged his foot "Jaken," He called. The imp opened his eyes and looked up at the dog lord. "Yes Sama?" Jaken answered. "Keep watch over Rin, I will be back in three days." He ordered and walked away without a second glance and when he was further away he took to the sky flying westward.

He landed at the top of the giant staircase that led up to the western palace where he hasn't been since his father passed on. "Welcome home Sesshomaru-Ouji-Sama." A tall and beautiful inu-youkai stood in front of him with her head facing the ground in respect for her prince. Her silvery white hair went down to her ankles and two little braids reached from her left and right ear and met in the middle that hung in the middle of her back. Her features were the same as every inu-youkai has the pointed ears, the pure white skin, long claws, and golden eyes. She didn't have the purple stripes on her face for she isn't from noble or royal blood like her master. The crescent moon that was on Sesshomaru showed to the other inu-youkai and other youkai he is royalty and heir to the inu-youkai thrown due to the fact that his mother is the o'hime of the inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked passed her never glancing at her. She followed him without saying a word. She followed him into the great hallway that had marble columns and many tapestries. It was a symbol of wealth everywhere you looked, and up the grand marble staircase that led up to a landing and there were two more staircases on each side one was the west wing and the other the east wing. The west wing was where the lord of the palace lived along with his mistresses and lady of the house. The east was for the guest and off spring. Where he, himself was raised in.

He turned towards the west wing and went down towards the chambers. By time he came to a stop at two large wooden doors, there were more inu-youkai servants following. The handles were made of carved gold shaped as inu-youkai heads that extended from the deep red wood of the door. Two male inu-youkai servants pulled them open.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute before entering what once were his father's chambers when he was master and lord of the palace. He walked in before any of them noticed his moment of weakness.

The sitting room had a few half length sofas with small throw pillows on the top half's of the deep red stained cotton. Each four legs were carved wood to match the doors and the bottoms had the same inu-youkai heads carving. There were two tables that were low to the floor with large cushions around each table which were on either side of the sitting room. The table tops were granite stone tops resting on rot iron four short legs. There were two large marble columns and the floor was marble with many woven purple and golden thread rugs placed on the majority of the room. The walls were covered in wall hangings of two larges inu-youkai in their true forms flying in the sky. They were paintings of his parents. Since this was the chambers of his parents there were many paintings and wall scrolls of them.

He walked up to the screen doors and the same two male servants opened them but this time they were on their knees. The screen had paintings of a village and a giant inu-youkai flying over it as its protector. Every inch of these chambers represented his father the great inu-youkai general of the west. They song of remembrance of InuTashio triumphs and legacy he left behind. Sesshomaru decided to change everything into what represents him instead and to remove all of his father's belongings and transfer them to the eastern wing and place them in the varies rooms so that when guest ever do come they will know he still held great respect for his father and to never underestimate his family's legacies.

"Bring my belongings from my old chambers and place them here. Remove my otosan-sama's belongings from here and place them in varies places around the palace to show that I hold a great respect for my father but also I want to show that I have come to clam my birth right as Ouji of the inu-youkai and o'sama of the western lands." He ordered. None of them dare say a word while their master looked around the bed chambers.

In the middle of the room stood a large bed covered in black feathered down bed spread, with gold trim rounding the whole edge of the spread. There were many black and gold silk feathered cushions and pillows some were white and gold to represent the white hair and gold eyes of the inu-youkai. On the left of the room stood a black marble fireplace and above it was a portrait of a lady. Sesshomaru's face changed to anger in a split second when he realized who the lady was. "Take that down and send to my otosan-sama's second heir." He said in his normal emotionless tone of voice. He turned away from it and went to the right of him where there was another set of doors. These led to the bath chambers and the wardrobe. He already knew what was in them and gave orders to rid of all that once belonged to his father and step mother.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bed chamber and out of the master chambers. He continued down the dark halls that had large windows that faced the mountains that the palace rested against. The heavy drapes were closed and causing the hall to be dreary and bleak. "Change the drapes to white ones with gold trimming and draw strings. They must be opened every morning when the sun rises." He ordered. He understood why it was all black due to the mourning period of their lost master, but to him it seemed long enough time for the mourning period.

He reached the second double wooden doors and the two male servants opened them up for him to enter. This room was smaller than the master chambers and it was brighter as well. This room was cream colored with light pink low floor half sofa with silk feathered down pillows on it. The four short legs were made from cherry wood and carved into leaf shapes. The floors were bamboo stained in a darker reddish color to add some richness to this room. The floor was covered in a large woven rug. The rug had a white background with a replica of the palace weaved in the middle with clouds floating along the top of the palace. The frame of the rug was gold thread as like most of the rugs, drapes, and draperies in the rest of the palace. The cream walls were covered with Sekure blossoms and petals' floating around the room and A Sekure tree was painted on the double screen door that led to the bed chamber. On the other side of the room was a low table made of cherry wood as well and surrounded with pink and white silk cushions.

He nodded for them to open the double doors. He stepped into the bed chamber and was satisfied to see the bed wasn't too big and a decent size for who will be occupying it. The floors were the soft bamboo as the sitting room. On the right of him held a small fire place which was just big enough to heat up the whole suite, made of granite. The bed had a white feather down bead spread with Sekure blossoms embroidered along the trim of the spread and petals embroidered scattered all over the rest of it. The pillows were white, light pink, sky blue silks.

On the left side was the bath chamber and dressing wardrobe. "These chambers will be my wards. She will be returning with me when I leave in three days. I require that toys and clothes be made for her. She is very young around the age of six so be prepared for a child." he ordered. "Mai I would like the best carpenter in the area to create a small replica of the palace. With little dolls that fit inside it. It will be her gift when after I announce her as my musume and declared the hime of the western lands." he said. Mai bowed her head. "Yes Ouji-Sama." She said in respect. "I will find a tailor so to create her new kimonos. I will find her a sensei as well." He added. "So make sure there is room in the shimobe quarters for them." He ordered. Mai bowed her head.

He turned and walked out of the soon to be nursery and walked down the hall, his servants following behind. He went down the stairs and turned to the right where the great hall ended into a smaller hall. At the end of the hall stood two large wooden doors, there were a dark stained cherry wood with golden handles that again was shaped like an inu-youkai's head. Two servants and waited for his command to open them. Sesshomaru paused for a moment. This room was his father's study and where he spent most of his young life inside studying and watching his father work.

He nodded and they opened the doors. Sesshomaru walked in with his cold and unemotional stance. The room had shelves for walls and in them had many scrolls. Most of them were the histories of the inu-youkai and then some were treaties alliances and war plans. There stood a desk in front of the window. It was the same dark wood from the two large doors; in front of the window stood a straight back light wooded chair. On the desk was a small tray that had a writing brush and a vile that was filled with black ink. The brush rested on a stand so to keep the ink from staining the wooden desk. The tray was made out of pure gold. Everything in the palace was decorated in white, silver, rich browns, and gold. Every door handle bared the seal of his family. In the study were three wall scrolls telling the stories of his father's victories and paintings of him on two other wall scrolls.

"Mai, I would like this one and those two to be placed in other rooms. I want this one sent to my hanyou otouto. Along with the second scroll that tells of my otosan-sama's life with his okaasan." He ordered. "Yes Ouji-Sama." She bowed.

Sesshomaru went to the desk and walked around to the chair. He sat down with such grace, it made some of the female servants blush a bit. Sesshomaru ignored them as he was trying to remain as if he were a cruel and heartless master of the palace. But inside he was scared on how he was to be the new master of what once was his father's home. He has already claimed his birthright as ruler of the western lands and prince of the dog demon empire.

The inu-youkai is a rich and powerful empire, in which most of all of Japan belonged to them but yet there were three other demon kingdoms, the Fukumurou-Youkai (owl demons) of the north; the Tora-youkai (tiger demons) of the south, and the Ookami-Youkai (wolf demons) tribes of the eastern maintains. The tigers are high standing creatures. They don't like humans and they try to keep the peace with the human lords who reside in their lands. Mostly to keep them and the dog demons in peace since they detested each other and are waiting for one of them to make the wrong move so they could declare war amongst themselves. The Owl demons are the opposite of the tigers. Although they don't like humans as well; they believe them to be unintelligent and the owls thought of themselves to be the wisest of them all. They thrive for intelligence and live to study. They are very wise and the dog demons respect them for the grace and intellects. They've been allied for centuries and the owl demons respect the dog demons as well. They both are intelligent, proper, respected, graceful, and very beautiful. Unlike the owls the dog demons are very territorial and defend their lands viciously if necessary. They like war if it's called for. They have never been taken over or over thrown by any other demon kingdom, not even from the main land have those demons succeeded.

The wolf demons live in packs and tribes in the eastern mountain range. They don't really go to peace treaty meetings with the other kingdoms and they usually kept to themselves. All the other demon kingdoms view the wolves as wild animals and they leave them alone.

"Mai send for Zokai to meet with me." Sesshomaru ordered. "Hai Ouji-Sama." She bowed and then backed out of the room. "Oh and one more thing I am appointing you as my personal assistant." He ordered. "Hai Ouji-Sama. Thank you." She bowed again but only her head this time instead of her full body bow. Mai was the main servant in the palace and it was a great honor for him to grant to his personal assistant. This means she will be above all the servants and will be at his beck in call. She will be in control of his daily schedule. She was very pleased but yet puzzled by this new promotion.

"Ouji-sama, Zokai-sama has arrived." Mai said as she stood in the open door. "Send him in." He demanded. "Hai," She bowed slightly and turned to retrieve Zokai. She led him into the study and took her leave. "Ah itouko-Ouji-Sama you have returned." Zokai said happily as he walked in further into the room. Zokai is Sesshomaru, and InuYasha's cousin. Zokai looked like any other Inu-youkai, with his long silver hair, golden eyes, two purple jagged strips on each cheek of his pale face. The stripes on his cheeks showed he is of noble blood and status in the dog demon royal court. His father was InuTashio's younger brother. Sesshomaru and Zokai grew up together as their fathers were head of the dog demon royal military. Zokai is a few years older than him and a bit taller as well. He wore the same armor Sesshomaru wore most of the time.

"I see you haven't changed much itouko. Always being full of non-sense" Sesshomaru nearly glared at his cousin.

"Ah itouko-Ouji-Sama, don't be so cold all the time. So I heard that your otouto-sama still holds the Tessiega that your outosan passed down to him. So why have you returned? I thought you were still angry at your outosan for marrying a ningen and fathering a hanyou, for betrothing the Tessiega to him?" Zokai asked as he raised his brow in curious.

"I have come to realize what my otosan-sama's trying to teach me and I have forgiven my outosan-sama for mating with a ningen and having that hanyou for a musuko. I have accepted InuYasha as second in line to become Sama of the western lands. I have accepted all this and came to reclaim my birthright as Sama of the western lands, and the Ouji of the inu-youkai; heir of the thrown as ruler of the Inu-Youkai." He declared.

"So you have accepted InuYasha-sama as your half otouto-sama?" Zokai asked as he studied his cousin's reaction when he said those words.

"Only to the other Youkai-sama that I allied with" He answered through his teeth as he still despised his half brother.

"You have sent for me itouko-Ouji-Sama?" Zokai asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I would like to appoint you as my advisor as like your outosan before you was my otosan-sama's advisor?" He asked. Zokai looked at his cousin for a second before he answered.

"Of course I will itouko-Ouji-Sama." He bowed

"It would be my honor to serve you Sama of the west and Ouji of all the inu-youkai." He added.

"Very well, I have a task for you to do for me." Sesshomaru stated.

"What would you like for me to do?" He asked.

"I have a ward that I want her to become my musume officially. Can you make this happen?" He asked.

"Of course I will. Where did you find her and why make her your musume instead of your okusan?" Zokai asked confused.

"She is a child. I saved her from a ookami attack. She has been at my side since that night I saved her life. She is a ningen child. She is about six years of age." Sesshomaru answered.

'Wow who would have thought Sesshomaru was like his outosan, for falling in love with a human girl.' Zokai thought in amazement.

"So why are you not going to make her your okusan?" He asked still confused.

"Like I said she is a child and I do not see her in that way. I plan on finding her a suitable otto from the ningen samas that reside in our lands. She will be treated as if she were my musume and treated as hime of the palace and the western lands. Can you make this happen?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Yes of course I will. I'm sure the other great youkai-samas will allow it as long as you don't marry her and produce a hanyou like your outosan did. There was uproar when they learned the news that the great Inu-Toshio fathered a hanyou. Luckily your ojiisan fixed the problem and it's up to you if the hanyou will claim your otosan's land once you claim the thrown. Even if you produce an heir they will still be heir to the thrown just as you are." Zokai explained.

"Yes I understand that. Once she has arrived I will find her a suitor and set up the arranged marriage two years after when she has her first maiden blood. Then I will feel she is fully matured enough to bare children without risk of dying from giving birth at a young age." He agreed. Zokai nodded. He understood Sesshomaru's demand since he is a father of a daughter and he too wants the same for her.

Zokai was dismissed and Sesshomaru wrote out treaties he wanted renewed since his father's passing. He wanted the human lords to know that there is a new lord of the west and declared to protect them as long as they stay loyal to him. He even wrote out that he is looking for a suitor for his human ward which stated the suitors must be from the ages of seven to twelve not older or younger.

The third day before he was going to retrieve his ward and the toad imp he checked on the status of how Rin's nursery was coming along. "I will return in two weeks with my ward. I will be sending a sensei ahead of me. Mai I will appoint your Imouto as my ward's hand maid." He demanded. "Hai Ouji-Sama she will accept this honor." Mai answered as she bowed her head in respect.

"Set Zara up a small room for her so that when ever my ward needs her she is right there. Is that clear?" He ordered.

"Hai Ouji-Sama it will be done."

"How are the rest of the items I requested coming along?" He asked.

"The dolls are being made in the main land and arrive in a week's time. The palace replica will be arriving in two weeks time." She answered as she never once looked in his eyes. She knew her place was underneath him and she is not allowed to look him in the eye or she will be punished.

"Most of everything will be ready for the new hime by time you arrive Ouji-Sama." She declared.

"Very well." he answered and turned to walk back into the great hall.

Mai followed him as did two more servants followed her. He stopped and turned to his servants. "Mai I want all the servants to meet in the great hall as I have an announcement. I will be in my study as I wait." He ordered.

"Hai Ouji-Sama. Zokai-sama is waiting for you in the study." She answered.

"You are dismissed." He demanded. She bowed and left to do what she was ordered to do.

Sesshomaru walked into his study and found his cousin standing by the desk. He bowed his head when Sesshomaru passed him. "I have news." He declared with a smile.

"And what is that itouko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The way you can have your ward become hime and your musume is that you announce she is your musume in a coming out to society ball. When she is officially the hime she must act as one and that all of the western land must treat her as such. You must also declare..." He paused and looked at Sesshomaru's face before he finish.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That you declare InuYasha-sama as heir to the western lands as second in line. That is what I found in some of the readings of the laws about adoption. It never said anything about adopting a human so I assume it's the same thing. But since she will be your musume she won't be heir to these lands since she is a girl so in return you must declare an heir to the lands. Which means your otouto InuYasha-sama." he answered.

"That's fine with me." Sesshomaru said coldly. Zokai shivered a bit at the glare Sesshomaru held when he thought of InuYasha as ruler over these lands.

"I will be leaving after I explain to the servants that a human child will be living here and give out my demands. I will be back in two weeks time." He said and dismissed his cousin.

"They are ready for your instruction Ouji-sama." Mai said as she entered the study.

"I will follow." He waved his hand and stood up. He looked around the hundred inu-youkai servants who were all on their knees with their heads bent down looking at the floor in respect for their new lord.

"I am leaving tonight to retrieve my ward. She will become my musume and your hime. You will treat her the same way you treat me. She is not a youkai. She is a very young ningen. If any of you hurt her in any way or does not obey her demand, you will be punished severely by my own hand. You will treat her the same way you treat me, on the pain of death if you disobeyed my order. You are dismissed." He ordered with a voice that promised death if you didn't listen.

Sesshomaru walked out of the palace a once out he took to the skies and flew back to where he lift Rin and Jaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Four nights went by and still Rin ran into his chambers sobbing and saying it was the nightmares causing her to run to him. Sesshomaru wondered why she kept having them and how can he stop them. Sesshomaru called Sara into his study one afternoon. "Hai Ouji-sama?" She asked with a bow. "I am concerned about these nightmares Rin continues to have. I have no idea why they haven't subsided yet?" He said holding back his true emotions. He kept his cold composure. "If I may speak my opinion?" She asked. "You may." He said. "It seems she only has these dreams when she is not with you. Has she had them when she traveled with you?" She asked. "Yes she had nightmares for the first few nights she was with me, but they went away." He answered. "Were you there to comfort her?" She asked boldly asking him about his emotions, when no one dared to ask him. "I would simply tell her she was safe with me and no one will dare harm her while under my protection." He answered. She slightly nodded. "It could be because she is in a new environment and it's causing the nightmares." She explained. "I'm not informed in the ways how humans develop." She added. "Yes I know. Well send in Yuri. She may help us in this matter." He ordered. Zara nodded and took her leave. She returned shortly afterwards with the human woman.  
"Ouji-sama, you have called for me?" Yuri asked as she went down to the floor to bow at his feet.  
"Stand." He ordered. Yuri did as he said and stood up but never looked him in the eye.  
"I need advice on a matter that involves my ward." He stated.  
"And what would that matter be? Ouji-sama?" She asked.  
"Rin is having nightmares every night since I have brought her hear to live with me. I was hoping you would know why this is." He answered.  
"Ouji-sama from what you have told me about the young girl it seems appropriate for her to have these types of dreams. She is very young and young human children need to feel safety and comfort." She explained.  
"I have already told her she is safe and I do comfort her after the dreams." He said.  
"Yes, but when she is scared what does she do?" She asked.  
"Come to me of course." He answers  
"Do you ever comfort her when she's in her room?" She asked.  
"No she comes to me."  
"Well you are feeding her fear by allowing her to sleep in your chambers. Try comforting her in her bed chambers it might help." She said Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed her.

Later that night he heard her coming down the hall again like she has done every night since she came to live with him. He opened his chamber doors to find the child crying in front of him. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the nursery. He sat her down on the bed. "Rin you alright. No one will dare hurt you while under my protection." He said as he stood by her bed. He had no idea what exactly what he was doing. He never really experienced nightmares and his mother was a cold woman and was more about herself then her son. His father was usually away at war with other demons who threatened to take over the Inu-Youkai's territory. He was raised as a worrier not a parent.

"The wolves will come into my room and eat me." She croaked. "No Rin they will not. You are surrounded by three hundred Inu-Youkai solders. The wolves will never break through their watch. Everyone is too afraid to dare attack and harm you. I will always protect you as long as you live nothing will ever harm you. You have my word." He answered. She stared up at the great dog demon with watery eyes. She knew she was the safest little in the world to have a very powerful demon looking after her, but she still feared the wolves, which had killed her and when she wasn't with him she felt unsafe. She nodded and lay back down. He pulled the covers up to her chin and turned away. "Good night Rin." He simply said. He walked back to his chambers and turned in for the night.

Three hours before the sun rose he heard Rin screaming and then running towards his chambers. He opened the doors and she instantly clung to his leg. He sighed and gave in. He lifted her up and comforted her till she stopped crying. He let her sleep with him.

The rest of the day went s scheduled and later that night he waited for Rin to come running to his chambers crying. But nothing happened. The whole night was uneventful for the first time since he brought her there. He walked out of his chambers and walked into her nursery. He went into the bed chambers and found Rin sleeping peacefully. He looked closely and noticed she was holding the yellow sash he usually wore was tightly in her grip. "Ouji-sama" He heard Zara whisper when she noticed his presence. "Why is this here?" He asked as he pointed to the. "I asked for it from your servants. I thought it would help her sleep better if she had your scent. That always helps young Youkai when they are frightened they become less frightened when they hold something with the scent of a parent." She explained. "It seems to be working." She added proudly. "Very well then." He simply said. In reality he liked it when she would sleep with him, but he knew it wasn't healthy for her relationship with him. He knew she would need to detach herself emotionally when she has to part from him when she is fully grown. He wanted to keep her like this forever. He wanted her to stay his little girl who never aged and would eventually leave him.

Days afterwards, the sash worked will as it kept her from having those violent dreams and running into his chambers. He managed to get more done since he didn't need to rest as much as she did. He could go a month without sleep and still function. He was a demon and his kind didn't age the same as humans. He could live to be his father's age and still look young. He himself was considered to be a young demon even though he is five hundred years. He became of full grown age at hundred. Even then he looked to be the age of thirteen rather than a hundred. To humans he would seem to be around the age of twenty.

Jaken returned with the news Sesshomaru was hoping for and ordered the servants to prepare for traveling. He wanted to travel to the human lord's palace to introduce Rin into their society. He heard they were allied with the demon dogs and heard he had a young son to be around Rin's age. He wanted to find a suitor that was around Rin's age so they could grow together and become better equated. The next day he told Zara the plan and ordered her to prepare Rin for traveling.

"O'hime it is time to wake up. Ouji-sama ordered me to prepare you for traveling. We are in companying him to meet the human lord that lives at the base of the mountain." She said as she pulled open the drapes and let the sunlight in. Rin opened her eyes slowly and sat up groggily. "Why?" Rin asked still sleepy. "He wants to introduce you into human nobility and gain trust in them." Zara answered, holding back what his true intentions were. He had told her not to say a word about Rin being courtship and to arrange a marriage to the human lord's son.

"But I don't want to go." Rin said as she sat up in her bed. "I am sorry O'hime I have to do what Ouji-sama orders me to do. If he says you have to go than I must follow his demand." She said as she pulled out a white kimono. "No I don't want to go." Rin said. "You have too. Ouji-sama wants you to socialize with your own kind so you won't be fearful of them. No all humans are bad." Zara explained "Rin" She heard Sesshomaru's deep voice. She turned to find him standing in her doorway. She looked at him in fear. "Rin you are to join me to Yotou-sama's home. No arguments, understood?" He said in a stern and cold voice."Yes Sesshomaru-outosan-sama" She answered in a wounded voice, she knew better then to protest him. Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room.

Zara helped her out of bed and helped her with her morning routine. Rin sighed while Zara dressed her into the most elegant white kimonos that was made especially for this occasion. "You can take a few dolls with you." Zara suggested. Rin grinned and grabbed her three favorite dolls. The cloth doll, the baby china doll, and the china doll that resembled her. After Rin had her morning meal they went to wait in the great hall. Sesshomaru looked Rin over and was pleased to see her in a bright white kimono which had sapphire blue butterflies painted on the kimono. Her hair was pulled back to the back of her head and a jeweled comb. The comb had a butterfly shape at the top and jeweled with blue sapphires in the wings and diamonds made up the body of the butterfly. She was also starting to lose her sun-kissed skin tone. He was hoping to raise her up into a lady and change her skin to fair so she would resemble a young lad rather than an orphaned girl who had a farmer for a father and a farmer's wife, but for now he would just let her be a child awhile longer and not let her grow up to fast as she already has when she lost her family and was abused by the villagers.

"Rin there is nothing to be afraid of. I will not allow anyone to hurt you. I would never place you in danger. Yotou-sama is an ally and he will not harm you. You need to understand that not all of your kind are cruel or bad. There are good in your kind just like Youkai. There are evil Youkai like Naraku and then there are good Youkai who protect the weak, like the Inu-Youkai." He said as he notice fear growing in her eyes. She simply nodded. "Very well we must be on our way." He said as he turned and walked towards the doors. He was followed by Rin and the palace servants followed them all out. There on the landing of the giant staircase was a carriage made of red wood and gold. There were sheer drapes on all four sides. Inside were giant cushions. "This is yours." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the carriage and two dog demon guards opened the drapes for her. Sesshomaru lifted her up and placed her in side. Zara handed the three dolls for her to take before the guards close the drapes. The carriage was drawn by a white horse. Sesshomaru led the twenty dog demon guards as he rode Uh-Un. Ten guards walked in front of the carriage and ten behind. Zara walked next to the carriage as did Mai and ten other servants. It looked like a fairytale as they traveled down the staircase. It was like elves walking down the mountain. Not only was Sesshomaru was a beautiful dog demon his whole kind was as elegant and graceful as he. The guards were much uniformed not a single one out of place as they walked down the mountain.

They arrived to their destination in two hours time. The gate opened up to the lord's castle. They were greeted with ten guards and escorted through the gate. They were met up by a samurai who led them into the doors of the castle. Zara helped Rin out of her carriage and followed her as she rushed over to Sesshomaru's side she grabbed his pant leg and all the servants followed Sesshomaru in. All of except two guards stayed outside. "Sesshomaru-Ouji-sama Ouji of the Inu-Youkai and Sama of the West." The samurai introduced. "Kenichi-sama and Sierra-Mina-Sama" the samurai said introducing his lord and lady. "Kenichi-sama I am pleased you have accepted my invite to your palace." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. He hated calling humans lords and ladies as he believed him to be superior to all humans. The lord bowed his head at Sesshomaru in respect. "I would like to present you my ward, Rin o'hime." Sesshomaru introduced Rin to him. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's left leg as she shied away from the human lord. "It is an honor to meet you Ouji of the Inu-Youkai Sama of the west. It is nice to meet you Rin o'hime. I present to you my musuko Kai-sama." Lord Kenichi said as he motioned his hand for his son to walk over to them.

The boy wasn't much older than Rin, he was two years older than her, which was what Sesshomaru wanted. He wanted Rin to grow up with her suitor. The boy had dark brown hair that was cut short. His eyes were a soft brown. He had a boyish charm to him that Rin thought was interesting. He had a small smile but yet fear was in his eyes. He eyed the great dog demon as he walked over to his father. "Welcome Sesshomaru-ouji-sama. Welcome Rin-o'hime." He said and bowed his head. "Rin say hello." Sesshomaru demanded. Rin walked around from behind his leg and stood next to him, with her hand clinched in his pant leg. She looked up at the dog demon for a split second then looked at the boy. "H-hi" She stuttered in a shy voice. "Forgive her. She has a fear if her own kind due to bad experiences." Sesshomaru explained. "You poor thing. You have nothing to fear here. You will be safe during your stay here." Sierra spoke from where she was sitting. Her voice was soft and like a bird chirping. She was lovely with her long ebony hair. Her face was pale and delicate features. She wore a lavish kimono. It was white with a golden tiger painted on it.

"Shall we talk business?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course right this way." Lord Kenichi answered and led him to his study. Once inside, Kenichi sat down behind his stationary. "I am pleased you have accepted my proposal for my musume's hand in marriage to your musuko." Sesshomaru stated. "Yes, it is an honor. My family have been allied with your kind many generations. Your outosan was a great ally to my four fathers." Kenichi answered. "Now back to business. When should they marry?" Kenichi asked. "My terms on this arrangement is that I will present Rin in marriage to your musuko two years after her maiden blood begins, so she can develop more into maturity." He explained. "I understand and those arrangements is acceptable. I ask that Rin and Kai to meet every year to better acquaint them before their marriage. I ask that Kai stay two weeks at your palace every other summer and Rin stay here in return." Kenichi added his terms. "That sounds acceptable as long as Rin has her hand maid with her at all times. And two of my warriors to accompany her at all times for protection." Sesshomaru stated. "That is understandable." Kenichi answered. "Zara, her hand maid, must be at her side at all times. Rin had grown attached to the inu-youkai shimobe and finds comfort with her. My ward has been through much terrible things in her young life. Her family was killed by bandits and the village she lived were cruel to her. She found me and befriended me. She was nearly killed by wolves when I saved her life she had followed me since then. She has grown attached to me and I tend to take care of her as if she were my own." Sesshomaru explained. "I understand, and I hope this match will help her overcome her fear of her own kind." Kenichi stated.

They walked out of the study and went to the great hall where they found it to be empty. Except for Mai who was waiting for her lord. "Mai where is Rin?" He asked with his normal emotionless tone. "They have all gone into the gardens Ouji-Sama." She said as she bowed her head looking down at the floor in respect, knowing her place next to Sesshomaru. "Zara and the guards accompanied them knowing that is your wish for O'hime to be with them." She added. "Very well." He answered.

"It is alright O'hime." Zara whispered in Rin's ear when she noticed her shying away from the boy who was standing in front of her. His hand extended towards hers. Rin took in a deep breath and took his hand. He led her to the koi ponds. Rin looked into the water and watched the koi fish in amazement. She loved to watch the fish swim around each other. It looked like they were dancing. "How old are you?" Kai asked. "I think six. How old are you?" She answered. "Eight. What happened to your parents?" He asked. "They were killed by bandits along with my brothers." She answered. "How did you end up with Sesshomaru-Ouji-Sama?" He asked in curiosity. "I found him in the forest by the village. He was wounded and I tried to help him. He saved me after wolves nearly killed me. I have been by his side since then." She answered.

Kai looked at her for a long minute as he processed her story. "Well you want to play a game?" He asked. "Oh yes that would be fun!" Rin answered excitedly. "Okay, well you go hide and I will look for you." He said with a smile. Rin nodded and waited till he turned around and she went running looking for a place to hide in the large garden. She picked a tree where the roots lifted high above the ground forming an archway. There was moss hanging over it making a nice curtain. She giggled and went inside and sat there with her hand clamped around her mouth to keep quiet so to not be found. Ten minutes passed by when she heard footsteps coming her way. She swallowed down a giggle. She watched him walk away. She waited again for him to find her but minutes went by then an hour. She debated either to announce her presence or wait till he found her. She heard the familiar footsteps and then the moss curtain pulled open she stared up at his golden orbs and smiled. "There you are." He said indifferent. "Yes Sesshomaru-outosan you found me." She laughed. "Come Rin." He commanded. She stood up and followed the great dog demon prince.

"Where were you?" Kai asked exasperated. "Under a tree" She laughed when she came closer to him. "I couldn't find you and so I told the Inu-Youkai Sesshomaru-Ouji-Sama that I couldn't find you after an hour searching. He didn't hesitate finding you quickly." He explained. "I guess I'm too good at this game." She laughed. "Guess so!" He laughed too. "Well we won't play that game anymore." He said after laughing. They went to his nursery followed by Zara. He showed her all of his things in his room. Like is new hunting equipment since he is now old enough to hunt and train to fight. She listened as best she could but she wasn't very interested in any of it.

The next day Rin and Sesshomaru along with their traveling party returned to the palace. "Rin, do you like Kai?" He asked while standing by her bedside. "Yes, he's nice." She answered. "I'm pleased you like him. He will be joining us during the summer for you two to better acquaint each other." He replied. "Why?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "I want you two to become friends so you can interact with humans instead of Youkai all the time. You need to learn not all humans are violent and that you can trust them." He explained. She sighed. "Okay Sesshomaru-outosan-sama I will try." She replied. "Very well, well I fair you goodnight." He said then turned to walk out of her chambers. Rin smiled and burrowed further down in the bed.

A week went by since they went to lord Kenichi and the palace was in full swing humming with servants as they prepared the palace for the big event. Sesshomaru spent his time in his study as he went over the two hundred years of unsettled business that was supposed to be his job after his father's death and instead chose to ignore his birthright during that time. The door suddenly burst open. "Mai what is it?" He asked with his normal manner but with a bit of anger added to it. "O'hime is here and is requested to…" She answered. "Ahh my musuko" The Dog demoness walked in past Mai. Mai dropped to the floor at her feet. "Okaasan" Sesshomaru greeted as he stood up. "Please say it isn't true?" She started. "What isn't it true okaasan?" He asked. "That you have brought that young ningen girl to live here with you. I heard as well that you plan to marry her." She answered as she sat down on a straight back chair. "No okaasan it isn't all true. I do not plan to marry her. I have already made preparations for her to marry a human Sama in the ningen village that is in my lands." He answered. "I have brought her here to live with me till she is of age to marry. I have also decided to formally make her my musume." He explained as he sat back down. "What you're going to make me abaasan too a ningen girl" She said in pure disgust. "I also noticed you gave her my old chambers." She added in disgust. "You haven't lived here since I was old enough to train to be a warrior." He replied. "Yes I know but it still hurts your poor okaasan." She said overly dramatic. "Well no matter. I will reside in the other chambers till this ridiculous event is over with. Oh before I make my leave, your Ojiisan told me to inform you that if you choose to marry a human you will be banished and stripped of your titles. He is already still upset with you outosan for marrying a human hime and producing a hanyou. He also wants you to find a mate and produce an heir." She added. She stood up and walked out the door. "Abasan-O'hime Mae" Zokai bowed his head as he passed by her. "Oisan" She greeted back.

"I didn't expect to see her" Zokai said in astonishment. "Yes me either. She came to inform me that Ojiisan is not pleased with me having a human living here let alone a human girl. He believes I will be like my outosan and marry her. I told Okaasan I have already made preparations for her to marry a human Sama. He also wants me to find a mate and produce an heir so I have decided to propose to marry either a Tora-youkai maiden or a Niko-youkai. Let's see if he well approve of that." He informs his cousin. Zokai scuffed at his cousin's expense. "He'll most likely rip you apart but then again you are the only heir so maybe you are safe there." Zokai laughed. "Yes, back to business. Has my hanyou otouto responded yet?" He asked. "I wouldn't know." Zokai answered. Sesshomaru nodded.

Later that day they held a feast in the dining hall for the O'hime of the Inu-Youkai's return. Zokai found it amusing watching his aunt glaring at the poor human girl child. Rin stood closely beside Sesshomaru hiding herself behind him a bit. She only met his mother once and she feared her then as well. Mae sighed and stopped glaring at her when her son glowered at her. She placed a comforting smile at the girl. "Come here child." She said sweetly. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru frightened. "You are safe." He said in response. Rin nodded and walked slowly towards the demoness. She looked at the beautiful dog demoness and was in amazement at her beauty. "You're very beautiful o'hime!" Rin said shyly. "Yes I know." Mae said in vain.

Her vanity and her lack of feeling was one of the many reasons Sesshomaru's father left her. Their marriage was an arranged marriage and there was no love between them. Once Sesshomaru was born Mae moved into what is now Rin's nursery. After Sesshomaru was capable to sustain on his own she left the palace and left him under the control of nurse maids and his father. She lives in her own palace that once belonged to her mother's family.

"Zara, take Rin to bed." Sesshomaru ordered when he noticed Rin nodding her head as she fought sleep. Zara went over to the child and lifted her up in her arms. Rin didn't resist. Zara began to walk away when Rin lifted her head up wide eyed. "Wait I must tell Outosan-sama good night." She said. Zara smiled and took her over to the demon lord. "Good night." Rin said as she hugged his neck. "Good night Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

"Morning O'Hime" A servent bowed as Mae sat up in her bed the next morning. "Has my musuko awaken yet?" She asked as the servent laid out food for her. "Yes O'Hime the Ouji-sama has been over seeing preparations for young Rin O'Hime's coming out." The servent answered. "Very well." Mae waved her hand to dismiss the servent. The servent bowed and exited the chambers.

Zara readied Rin for the day "Must I do my lessons?" Rin groaned. "Yes O'hime. Ouji-sama believes it to be important for you to get an education." Zara answered. "But I want to see them prpare for my coming out." She whined. "You will see them later." Zara replied. "Alright!" Rin sighed. "You morning meal is waiting for you in the next room." Zara said.

Rin nodded still holding a scowl on her face. She walked out of her sleeping chambers, moping and pouting as she goes. She grumbled about why it was so important o have an education. After her morning meal Zara led her to the Sensei's chambers. Rin sighed as she sat down at the low table that had a few scrowls on it. Yokou looked at the child and noticed how figit in her sit. "Rin, pay attention." he scorned. Rin sighed and sat still.

Finally her lessons were over with for the day. Rin instantly jumped up and nearly ran to the main hall, where the preporations were being made. Rin squealed with excitement. She was disappointed when Zara forced her back to the nusary for her evening meal.

"Ouji-Sama." Mai knocked at the study doors. "What is it Mai?" He asked. "InuYasha-Sama has arrived Ouji-Sama." She answered. "Send him in." He ordered. The door opened and InuYasha walked in slowly. "Why did you call for me Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked a bit annoyed. Sesshomaru looked up from his work and stared back at his half brother. He noticed a change in InuYasha's face. He held a sadness expression in his amber eyes. He was very much unamused to be there. "I wanted to explain to you I have embressed my birth right and therefore declaring you as second heir to Outosan's lands. I am the Ouji of the Inu-Youkai and therefore I will become emperor of the Inu-Youkai once my Ojiisan, the emperor, passes on or ritires from the throne. Once that happens you will become Sama of he western lands." Sesshomaru explained.

InuYasha stared back at him wide eyed. He never expected this outcome. "Wait, you letting me be Sama?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes. You are Outosan's second heir." Sesshomaru reminded him. InuYasha stared back at his half brother for a long minute as he digested this new information. "Does this mean you are admitting that I am your brother?" He asked. "Yes I am." Sesshomaru answered with a bit of disgust in his tone. He hated to admit that he is related to a half breed, the worst part for him is that they share a father.

"Well do you except this title?" He asked. "I have no choice. Of course I do." InuYasha answered. "Very well. I have also made you Sama of the InuYasha Forst since that was once your Okaasan's family's territory. Therefore that villege is now under your protection." Sesshomaru ecplained. InuYasha simply nodded. "I will announce your new status tomorrow night at Rin's coming out." Sesshomaru explained. InuYasha nodded.

Zokai walked in a few minutes later with announcements of the guest. "InuYasha, this is our Itouko, Zokai. Zokai this is InuYasha." Sessomaru introduced. "InuYasha-Sama It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to court." Zokai bowed his head at InuYasha. InuYasha sttod there for a minute. "Err yeah ah I guess." InuYasha replied unsure what to do. "Zokai is my personal advisor. His Outosan was our Oji. Outosan's Otouto." Sesshomaru explained Zokai's status. "So how does all this court stuff work?" InuYasha asked since he was never part of such things and no one treated him with a title before well except for Myouga, who calls him master.

"You are Sama of the InuYasha Forest and heir to the western lands. You are also an Ouji as well since your Okaasan was a Hime. Your title is a bit difficult since your Okaasan's family's territory has long been taken over by a new Sama." Sesshomaru tried to explain. InuYasha just stood there in the study in front of Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru tried to sort throught InuYasha's title. "For now on you will be addressed as InuYasha-Sama." he finally said after a minute of thinking. Inuyasha nodded. "What ever." He sighed. "Can I go now?" InuYasha groaned. "Not yet." Sesshomaru answered. InuYasha sighed. "Okay well at least can I leave this room?" He asked. "Not yet I need to show you our territory and who are our allies." Sesshomaru answered. InuYasha nodded and let Sesshomaru explain everything to him. Things that his father would have told him and taught him.

The day finally came and Rin was overly excited as Zara bathed her. Rin stepped out of the tub and allowed Zara to dry her off. She helped Rin into her under clothes and led her into the dressing screen. Zara brought out her new kimono that was a gift from Sesshomaru just for the occasion. It had dark blue edges fading into light blue as it went closer towards the middle. There were blue sparrows flying accross the back. "It's beeautiful." Rin said excitedly. It was made from the finest silk. Zara dressed her in the Kimono and did up her hair. She did different braids and held it in place with a decorative comb that had a saphires incrested in the top shaped as a lily flower.

"You look beautiful." Zara said smiling at her. "Do I get to wear make-up?" Rin asked hopefulness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but no. Ouji-Sama believes you are too young for such a thing." She answered. Rin frowned a bit with disappointment.

"Rin are you presentable?" She heard Sesshomaru asked from the door. "Yes outosan-sama." She answered. Zara opened the door as she sat on her knees and bowed her head down touching the floor as Rin passed by to enter the nursary.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru, who was wearing an elgent white kimono and his yellow sash that held his two sowords. He wasn't wearing his armor this time since it was a formal event. "You look beatiful Rin." He complimented her. "Thank you!" She said blushing a bit. "Rin, I have a gift for you." He stated after a minute. Sesshomaru stepped aside to reveal the miniature replica of the palace sitting in the middle of the nursary.

Rin ran up to it and clapped her hands with a squeal of excitement as she studied the structure. Rin found the clutch and opened it. She gasped with amazment when she saw that each room was exactly like the palace. There were three little figures carved from wood. One was a man, the second a woman, and the third was a child that looked a llot like her. Each room had miniaturized furniture in each of the rooms. "Oh Outosan-sama it's wonderful." She said with excitement. "I am pleased you like it." Sesshomaru replied. Rin ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" She said when she released her hug.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes Outo-Sama." She said with a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Rin you have no need to be afraid. I'll be by your side the whole time." He said to help calm her nerves. Rin nodded and followed after him. They met up Mae and InuYasha outside the door that led to the great hall. InuYasha was all polished and clean. He even wore boots, since it was inappropriate for him to be bare foot. He was all fidgety. His long silver hair was silky and shiny. His ears twitching a bit in aggravation.

Mae wore an elegant dark pink and white kimono with her fur drapped over her shoulder. Rin was memorized at her beauty as she marvelled at the dog demaness.

"All bow to O'Hime Mae of the Inu-Yakai." The gaurd announced as Mae entered through the door and entered to the great hall. she took her place on the left and sat on the large cushions at the top of the grand stairs.

"All bow to InuYasha-Sama of the InuYasha forest and second heir to the Western Lands." InuYasha walked out through the doors and paused at the sight of all of the great and powerful demons of all of Japan and they were bowed down to him, a half breed. He walked and took his place on the right and sat on the large cushion, folding his legs. He folded his arms across his chest placing his hands in the sleeves of hos robe of the fire rat, holding Tessiaga.

"All bow to Sesshomaru Ouji of the Inu-Yokai Sama of the Western Lands" The gaurd announced. Sesshomaru walked out and took his place between his mother and half brother.

"Now we present to you the Ouji-Sama's Musume. Rin O'hime of the Western Lands." The gaurd announced. Rin took a deep breath and stepped out into the great hall. she took her place at Sesshomaru's feet. She sat down folding her legs underneath her.

"All Hail to your new Hime of the West. O'Hime Rin musume to Ouji of the Inu-Yokai, Sama of the West." The gaurd announced. The crowed rose up and shouted hail to the new Hime.

The rest of the night provided entertainment and a great feist and more entertainment. At the end of the night Rin was bout to pass out from exhaustion. Sesshomaru lifted the child up from her spot at his feet and carried her towards the nursary. Mae watchd with curiosity as she watched her once cold hearted son carry this small child towards her chambers. 'He has changed so much. Otto-sama you would be proud of our Musuko.' She thought as he disappeared out of the room. No one else paid much attention to Sesshomaru's actions as they were to occupied with the entertainment.

"I'm not tired." Rin protested groggly as she fought sleep. "I want to see the pretty dancers." She said slurring her words a bit. "It's late and you need too sleep. when your older you can stay up longer." He replied. Zara was five paces behind them. Zara went around them and opened the door for him. She opened the second door and went to get Rin's night dress. Sesshomaru watched as Zara undressed the child and undid her hair and dressed her in her night dress.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed to fair Rin good night. "Outosan, thank you for what you have done for me." She said in her half sleep state. He stared at her for a moment and slightly smiled at her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she finally gave into her exhaustion. "Good night Rin, my musume." he whispered once Zara left to let them alone. Sesshomaru brushed some of Rin's hair off her cheek and took his leave.

Rin woke up late the next day with a big yawn. "Good morning o'hime." Zara greeted when she saw Rin stir. "Morning Zara." Rin greeted. "Lets get dressed so you can eat your morning meal." Zara said as she helped Rin out of bed. "Kai and Kiara have been waiting for you to get up and play with you." Zara informed. "Really?" Rin asked excitedly. "Yes." Zara answered. Rin nearly jumped off her bed and Zara quickly dressed her and had to remind her not to inhale her food. After she was finished eating Zara led her out to the gardens where Kiara and Kai were waiting.

"Rin, you're finally awake." Kiara said excitedly and ran up to hug her. Kai walked over to them. "O'Hime." he bowed and took her hand and lightly kissed it. Rin blushed a bit. "Lets play hide-n-seek." Kiara said excitedlly. They both agreed. Zara sat at the edge of the garden next to Kiara and Kai's nurses as they watched the children play.

Sesshomaru let InuYasha leave that next morning after the coming out party, since he was so eager to leave. Sesshomaru went towards the gardens where he could hear Rin squealing and laughing with delight as she played with the human boy and demon girl. Mae spied him staring out at the gardens with contentment written on his face.

"Mai send forth Zokai for me and send him to the study. I'll be wiating." Mae ordered the servent dog demon, who was standing five paces behind her lord-prince. Mai turned and walked away. Once inside she shut the door behind her. Mai soon entered the room wih Zokai behind her. "Leave us." Mae waved her hand. Mai bowed and took her leave.

"Zokai, have you noticed a change in my Musuko?" Mae asked. "Yes I have Abasn." Zokai answered. Mae nodded.

"My musuko has changed a lot since I last saw him. And even before that. He was so cold hearted and bent on being the most powerful youkai in the land and was determined to be more powerful than his outosan. Me and my Otto noticed this when he was still young and tried to teach him compassion, that is why his Outosan intrusted him with the tenssiaga to teach him compassion. But since he has come across this human child did he finally learned compassion. Tell me, do you know why and where he met this child?" She said.

"I have too noticed it as well, he has changed. He explained to me how he found this child and how her family were killed by bandits. The villege she lived in beat her and abused her. She had found him injured in the woods near her villege. She tried to offer him food. When she was attacked and killed by ookamis, he revived her and she has followed him since." Zokai explained what Sesshomaru told him.

"I tried to get the story from the imp but got nothing. I am glad he has finally gained compassion." She said. Zokai nodded in agreement.

Days turned into months and weeks turned into months. It was mid winter and Rin was getting antsy and cabin fever from all the snow. She couldn't go outside for a week since there was a heavey blizzurd going on outside and she disperatly wanted to be outside. She had no playments which made it even worse for her. She sat in Yokou's chambers sigh every so often with boredem. "Rin, pay attention. Now tell me what these characters mean?" He repeated what he asked her earlier. "Uhh tora. Kitsun. And this one is ahh fukumurou I think?" She answered unsure. "No It's Ookami" He corrected. "I hate Ookami." She muttered. "Why?" He asked. Rin looked up at him. "They attacked me and killed me. Outoan-sama saved me." She answered. He gave the young girl a solemn look in his eye. "Okay enough with the identifying the dobutsu. lets move on to Mathmatics." He said. Rin sighed and complied.

After her lessions were complete she went back to the nursary and played with her favorite dolls and the Miniature Palace. Zara walked in carrying her midday meal. "Zara will you play with me?" Rin asked after she was done eating. "Of course O'Hime. I would love to play with you." Zara answered. Rin smiled and handed her a few dolls.

Rin laughed and played mother with the dolls and Zara pretended to be the baby for her. Rin loved it when she had someone to play with. It made the time go by quicker.

"O'Hime, Ouji-Sama would like to speak with you in the study." Mai said interupting her playing. Rin stood up and followed Mai towards the study with Zara following as she usually did. Rin stepped into the study with Zara behind her. Mai shut the door behind them.

"Rin, I must leave for a few weeks. I was summoned to my Ojiisan's palace and I must go. While I am gone you are to listen to Zara and Mai. You are to continue with your I return and learn you have not done what I instructed you will be punished. Is that clear?" He explained. "Yes Outosan-sama." Rin answered with a sadden expression. "Must you leave me?" SHe asked in a small voice. "Yes. You will be safe here. No one will hurt you. They know the consequences if they hurt you in anyway." He answered. She nodded and sniffled a little bit. She ran up to him arms spread wide and hugged him.

"Please don't leave me." She cried which turned into sobbing. "Rin, it won't be for long. You will be alright." He tried soothing her. "Can't I go with you?" SHe asked after she calmed down a bit. "No You must stay here like a good girl." He answered. She nodded and hugged him again. He lifted her up into his arms and held her as she cried. Finally after half an hour she finally calmed herself down. "I'll be a good girl and wait for your return as I have before." She said after she took in a shaky breath. "It'll be okay I will be home in a two weeks." He said. She nodded and he let her down.

The next morning Sesshomaru said his good bye to Rin and gave his orders to the servants of the palace. Rin mopped through out her lessons. SHe screamed and cried at night from her nightmares. Zara felt so sorry for the human child as she tried to cheer her up. "I want Sesshomaru-sama." She cried when she woke from her sleep after a nightmare. "Shh, o'hime he will be home soon." She soothed. Rin just cried herself back to sleep.

"O'Hime how about we go outside and play in the snow?" Zara said three days after Sesshomaru's departure. "Oh yes I would love too." Rin said excitedly. Zara dressed her for the cold and they spent the whole morning outside. Building snowmen and snowball fights.

Sesshomaru finally arrived at his grandfather's palace. it was a four day journey to the palace. The gaurds led him up to the palace doors and led him to his grandfather. He followed the gaurd all the way to two large wooden doors. The gaurd opened it and bowed as Sesshomaru passed them by and entered the room.

"Ah Magomusuko, welcome." The tall dog demon emperor said as he watched Sesshomaru walk in. The emperor was tall like Sesshomaru with long floor langth silver hair. He had two purple strips on each side of his face with the matching crusent shaped purple moon that signified that he is royalty.

"Ojiisan, you sent for me?" Sesshomaru bowed.

"Yes. Yes I did. I hear you want to marry a Tora-Youkai or a Fukumurou-Youkai?" He replied.

"No Ojiisan." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good. For a minute there I thought you have may lost your mind. I also hear you have made a ningen child your musume?" he asked.

"Yes that is true I have." Sesshomaru answered

"Do you plan to marry this ningen?"

"No Ojiisan I do not. I have already arranged for her to marry a ningen sama in the nearby villege that is under the protection of my outosan's lands."

"Very well. I have arranged for you to marry Your second itouko on your okaasan's side. She will be here by the day after tomorrow. You will marry her and bare an heir or I will strip away your title and lands. Do you understand?" The emperor stated.

"Yes ojiisan I understand." Sesshomaru answered in his cold tone. He was dissmissed and sent to his state room. There he found his mother sitting in the sitting room. "I told you Outosan is not pleased with you." She said with a grin.

"Yes Okaasan you told me." He replied as he stood and stared at his mother with cold eyes.

"Ahh don't look at your Okaasan like that. I did you a favor. My itouko is a beautiful Youkai and she is no way near like me. She actually cares about living creatures such as ningen unlike you and me, well not you anymore, who could care less about those weaklings. I picked her out myself since I knew you wouldn't chose any female. She will accept you ward as you want her to be viewed." She explained.

"Do I know her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes from when you were a child you played together."

"What is her name?"

"Sara of the Eastern lands. Her Outosan is Sama of the east. He is my Okaasan's nii-san. She is a lady in waiting in my court." Mae explained. Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I will see you in a day or two." Mae said as she stood up and left him be.

The day came to meet his betrothel. He walked towards the throne room and found Mae and the emperor sitting in their thrones. His grandfather motioned him closer. "Sit!" He demanded. Sesshomaru sat on his left facing the doors. The doors opened and three gaurds walked in leading in three dog demons. "InuTaisho of the East." The gaurd announced. He large dog demon bowed his head. "My Ouji-Sama I present to you my only musume Sara O'Hime of the East." The dog demon said as he stepped aside.

A young demoness walked around the demon and bowed her head towards them. Her long silver hair was partly put up in breads and held back with an elgant comb. she wore a sea green kimono with lotus flowers covering it. Her fur flowed over her left shoulder. her face had a purple streak on each cheek. her amber eyes shining bright. she was feminine in every sinse of the word. She walked with such graze it made Sesshomaru look clumsy and sloppy.

"Sara O'Hime I present to you my only heir. My magomusuko Sesshomaru Ouji of the Inu-Youkai Sama of the West." The emperor introduced Sesshomaru to the demoness. "Ouji-sama." She said as she bowed. "O'hime" He replied with a nod.

Over the next two weeks Sesshomaru was forced to court with Sara and get to know her better. The emperor later announced they shall be married late spring. Sesshomaru had no say in these affairs. He maybe a powerful demon but even he had to obey the emperor.

He returned four days after the announcement. "Where is Rin?" he asked when he arrived home. "With the sensei." Mai answered. "Send her to me." he ordered. "Yes Ouji-Sama." Mai bowed and went to fetch Rin. Rin ran up too Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Otousan-Sama." She sang. "Rin, how did you fair?" He asked after she released him. "I was very good while you were gone. I did my lessons as instructed and I behaved myself." She answered proudly. "Very well. I must descuss something with you. I will soon be married. She will be living here with us till she has given me an heir. Is that clear?" He explained. "Yes Outosan-sama." She replied. "The wedding will take place in late spring." He explained further. Rin nodded. "Any questions?" He asked knowing the child would have a billion.

"What is her name?" She asked.

"Sara of the East."

"Is she a Inu-Youkai as well?"

"Yes. She is my kin."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Oh I can't wait to meet her." Rin clapped her hands with excitement. Sesshomaru dismissed her and ordered a staff meeting.

"I will be married in late spring therefore there will be a new O'Hime of the house. You will do as she demands and treat as such. I want all of you to prepare for her arrival. You all dismissed." He ordered

Winter started to drag on and on as blizzard after blizzard hit the mountian. Rin was so restless as the storm raged on outside. Finally the storm let up and she eagerly got ready to go out in the gardens and play in the snow. Zara showed her how to skate on the icey pond which made her even more eager to get outside.

Zara and Rin skated around the Koi pond for a while. Rin skated further away from Zara when suddenly the ice gave way and Rin fell throught the ice. Zara ran and jumped into the thin ice swimming towards the child as Rin sank to the bottom due to her heavey layers of clothing. Zara reached her and pushed off the extra clothing off of the child and swam out of the pond. She laid Rin down on the thick part of the ice. Zara patted her back extracting the water from Rin's lungs. Rin coughed up the water And shivered violently.

"It's okay o'hime." She assured her and carried her back into the Palace. She carried her to the nursary and hurriedly changed her into dry clothes. Sesshomaru was in there half a second later. "What happened." He demanded as he looked Rin over. Rin shivered violently as she tried to get warm. "We were skating and she fell throught thin ice." Zara answered as she put another layer of blanket on the young child.

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked. "Y-y-y-ye-yes-s-s-s-s!" She shivered. He nodded and ordered them to build up the fire in the fire place. Which they obeyed. "I will check on you later." He said and took his leave. Rin nodded and closed her eyes as her body still shivered.

Zara watched over her throughout the rest of the day. That night was when she realised there was something wrong. Rin vomitted after an hour after she ate her evening meal and she developed a fever. Zara placed a wet rag on Rin's forehead and went to find Sesshomaru. She exited the nursary and grabbed a servant that was walking down the hall. "Go and find Mai. Tell her the O'Hime is ill." She instucted. The servant nodded and went to find Mai.

Mai burst into Sesshomaru's chambers. "Ouji-Sama." She said with ergancy. "What is it Mai?" He asked as he looked back at her. "It's O'Hime. She is ill." She answered. He dropped his scroll and ran towards the nursary. Bursting through the doors not waiting for the servants to open them for him. He was by Rin's side less than a second. "Rin!" he said as he felt her head. She was very warm. "Go and fetch the healer." he barked at Mai. She nodded and found two gaurds and they left to find the local healer.

An hour later an old woman walked into the nursary. "Ouji-Sama I'm not fit to take care of a young youkai." She said. "She is not a youkai she is ningen." He said. She nodded and went to Rin's side. She looked her over and asked questions. She nodded to their answers and she sent for some medicinal erbs and distributed them to Rin. She spread a paste along her forehead for the fever and made a brew for her to drink.

"Send for me in the morning and I will check on her." The old woman said. Sesshomaru let her go.

Sesshomaru stayed by Rin's side throughout the rest of the night and the next day as Rin fought off fever. She began coughing violently by mid afternoon which worried the great dog demon. He demanded the healer to do more, but she was doing as best she could. He worried if Rin died he would lose her forever since tensseiga will not bring her back twice. He remained by her side while she was sick.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin called out the next day.

"Yes Rin I am here." He answered as he held her tiny hand in his large one. She turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better. My head hurts." She answered. She started coughing violently. She sat up as she gasped for air as she continued to cough. Sesshomaru felt helpless as he watched the littl girl cough. The healer walked in after she heard her coughing. Sesshomaru demanded her to stay at the palace till Rin was better.

The old woman walked up to her with a bawl of a foul smelling concoction. "Drink this dear. It will help with the coughing." She said as she pressed the bawl to the child's mouth. Rin took a sip and made a face in disgust. "I know it smells and tast bad, but it'll help you feel better." The old woman said. Rin made a face and took another sip. "One my sip." She said. Rin made a face, but did as she was told.

"Her now drink this. This will help you sleep and I promise it won't taste bad." She said as she lifted a cup with comelmel tae with honey to sooth her throut. Rin laid back against the pillows and fell asleep. "She'll be better in a few days." The old woman said. "Give her this broth twice a day and follow it with this tae to help her sleep. Call on me if she becomes worse." She said as she walked out the room Sesshomaru nodded and ordered two of his gaurds to escort her back to her home.

Sesshomaru refused to leave Rin's side till she was better. Zara did as the old woman said and gave Rin the medicine daily twice a day. A week went by and Rin was still bed ridden. Her fever broke finally three days earlier which caused the Great Dog Demon to relax a he still stayed by her side. The servants were astonished at the sight of their master sitting by the human child's side.

Finally Rin grew stranger and overcame her illness. Sesshomaru was releaved to see her smile again. After he knew for sure she'll be fine he left her side for the first time in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Master Jaken? I'm hungry." Rin complained. Her stomach began to growl loudly as to prove she was truly hungry. "Well go and get something then. There's a river over there." He answered with announce. Rin smiled and she jumped up and ran to the edge of the river. She waded in till the water came up to her thighs. She stood still and waited till a little fish swam by her feet. She reached down and caught it. "I caught one!" She squealed with delight. She ran back to Jaken and he started a fire and cooked it for her. She ate it happily. Rin lay back against the tree and watched a string of ants marching towards the fish bones and picked at it. She quickly became bored with this. "Jaken I'm bored!" She complained again. "Go play in the river!" He said annoyed.

She smiled and ran back to the river. Three hours passed when Jaken noticed Rin was nowhere in sight and the sun was starting to set. "Rin, where are you?" He shouted as he walked towards the river. "Rin" He shouted again.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru announced when he landed behind him. "Oh Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shrieked in fear, and began trembling in fear. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold glare. His eyes promised death if Rin was not found soon. "Oh Sama it seems she had wandered off." He answered trembling in fear. One second Jaken was standing then the next he was on the ground with wilts and bruises on his face.

Sesshomaru followed her scent and stepped on the imp as he went to follow the scent. He found her in a field of white tiger lilies. Rin was singing as she picked the flowers and held them in her little arms. "Rin come!" Sesshomaru demanded with a deep voice with a hint of relief hidden in his tone. "Oh Sesshomaru-sama you're back." She squealed happily and ran up to him with lilies still in her hands. "Rin why did you wander off on your own?" He asked with disapproval. "I'm sorry, I was playing in the river and I saw a rabbit so I followed it. And then I found these beautiful flowers." She answered with innocent frown. "Where was Jaken?" He asked. "He fell asleep as I was playing." She answered innocently.

"Come we are leaving." He turned and led the way back to where he left a beaten up Jaken. He placed Rin on Uh-Un and led the two headed dragon. "Come Jaken we are leaving" He ordered as he stepped on the imp as he walked away. "Yes mi lord." He answered with a frog like sound to his voice.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked once he recovered from his punishment. "We are looking for a sensei for Rin." He answered. "Is Rin staying with the sensei?" Rin asked in a small voice as she was frightened he was going to leave her. "No, Rin is to stay with me." He answered. He heard her little sigh of relief. "The sensei will be sent to my palace in the west where we are going." He added. "Is Rin to live with Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "Yes she will be living there till she is of age to marry." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why does Rin need a sensei?" She asked in a third person. "You need education." He answered. Rin nodded but she still couldn't understand. They continued walking for hours and Rin fell asleep as she rode Au-Un. Sesshomaru continued throughout the night. By morning they were near a village. Sesshomaru sent Jaken out to retrieve breakfast for Rin, before she awoken.

Rin woke up with a yawn and stretching her small arms. "I will be back later with a sensei." Sesshomaru announced and started towards the village. "Rin do not wonder off. Jaken will be back shortly with food for you." He added. Rin frowned at his demand. She knew he was still mad at her for wondering off earlier. Jaken came back three minutes after Sesshomaru left.

Sesshomaru walked through the village till he came across a scholar studying some scrolls. "You scholar, I am in need of a sensei for my soon to be musume." Sesshomaru announced in deferent. "You are a youkai-sama are you not?" the old man asked in a voice full of wisdom and interest. "Yes I am Sesshomaru-sama of the west and Ouji of the Inu-youkai." He answered his face held his normal cold expression. "Why would a great youkai-sama like yourself would want a human scholar like myself to be sensei to an inu-youkai child?" He asked curiously. "She is no youkai, she is a human child." Sesshomaru answered. "Ah, how old is the child in questioned?" The scholar asked without concern for why a demon lord is doing with a human girl. "She is a little over six." Sesshomaru answered.

The scholar thought for a minute studying the great demon lord. Sesshomaru looked cold and emotionless as he stood there waiting for his answer.

"I will pay you and provide you a place to live while you tutor her." Sesshomaru added.

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Rin."

"Has she had any education?"

"No. Her family was killed by bandits, and the village she lived in treated her unkindly. I resurrected her after a wolf attack on the said village. She has followed me since. She has mistrust in her own kind. That is why she needs a human scholar. Will you take up my offer?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Yes I will take up your offer. Give me a few days to gather the things I will need." He answered.

"Very well. I will send for you to come to my palace. What is your name scholar?

"Yokou." He answered.

"Very well. I will take my leave."

Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed with delight when she saw him walk towards them. "We are done here." He announced and led them the opposite direction of the village. Rin followed closely behind Sesshomaru. Jaken led the two headed dragon behind them. "Now where are we going?" Rin asked. "To find a seamstress for you." He answered. "Why?" She asked innocently. "To create new clothes for you since you are growing fast. You have already grown out of the one you wear now." He answered. "Oh!" She answered and smiled at the thought of having new clothes.

They walked for a few miles when Sesshomaru noticed Rin dragging her feet and falling behind. He stopped and turned to her. He picked her up and placed her on the dragon. Rin yawned and laid her head down against the saddle and drifted asleep. They traveled for miles. The sun began to rise when Rin opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned with a little stretch. Sesshomaru stopped his walking when he heard her stomach growl. "Jaken fetch Rin some food." He ordered the imp. "Yes o'sama" He jumped up and ran the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru let Rin down from Ah-Un. He placed her down on the ground. "Sesshomaru-sama? Why did I need new clothes? Why can't I just get one from a market?" She asked turning her head to the right as she looked up at him. "Rin how would you like to be my musume?" He asked. "Really? You want me as a musume?" She asked with bright eyes. "Yes, I have already prepared the arrangements to announce you as my musume and o'hime of the west. You can call me outosan or continue to call me Sesshomaru-sama Icare either way." He answered. "Sesshomaru-outosan-sama thank you!" She jumped with joy and ran up to him and hugged his leg. 'Rin I love you!' He thought but he didn't know how to say the words yet. He adored her. He loved to watch her play and pick flowers. He would catch himself watching her sleep, studying her features, and wonder what her child mind would dream about. The way she always smiled when he saw her. He hated to admit that her smile always made him feel warm inside his cold heart. He could never admit how he thought she was adorable when she played and laughed or sing to herself as they traveled. He had actually caught himself smile when she sang.

"Rin, I am searching for a human nurse maid so you can learn human manners and learn to trust your own kind. There is nothing to fear as long as I protect you." He explained. Rin looked up at him fear written on her face. "It's okay Rin. You have nothing to fear." He assured her. She smiled and nodded. Jaken returned with a few fish. He set up a fire and cooked them. Rin ate happily. After Rin's breakfast they continued till they came across a village.

Sesshomaru found an elderly woman to be Rin's nurse maid and explained Rin to her. He told her he will send for her in a week's time. Then they traveled west towards his home. Sesshomaru decided they could rest for a night so that Jaken could rest. Rin fell asleep next to Sesshomaru's fur. "Jaken I have decided to return home for awhile just till Rin is old enough to be married off. I have made preparations to adopt Rin. She will become my musume and o'hime of the west. I would like for you to deliver invites to my palace for the announcement. Once we return to the palace I will give you the invites. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru explained. "Yes o'sama." Jaken answered.

The next day they continued towards the palace. By midday they arrived to the palace. Sesshomaru was greeted by Mai at the entrance into the palace. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's leg shyly "It is alright Rin. No one will dare to harm you in fear of instant death." He assured her. "This is Mai; she is head of the servants and my personal servant." He said as he put his new left hand on her shoulder. Rin fisted her hand in his pant leg. "Hello O'hime. Welcome home." Mai greeted with a bow in a sweet voice. "Uhh, hi." Rin said in a small voice. Sesshomaru walked by Mai, with Rin still attached to his pant leg as they entered the palace.

Rin looked up and around the great hall. She made a little gasp at the size of the room. He paused so she could study the large space. He walked up the stairs and led her up the northern staircase. He stopped at a screen door. Mai slid the doors apart and moved to the side to let them in. "Rin this is your chambers." He said as he lightly pulled her hand free from his pant leg. Rin let go and let him pull her from behind his leg. Her eyes grew wide and surprised by all the toys and cushions all over the sitting room. There was a table on the right with a black silk cushion on the floor up against the wall it had many pillows on the back of it. She gasped in amazement at the sight of the walls. There in the left corner was another floor cushion that held a few china dolls. She let go of his hand and walked over to the dolls. She picked one up and studied it. The face held a beautiful small smile, with soft brown eyes, and a soft pointed chin. It had long black hair mad from horse hair. The doll wore a beautiful pink kimono. The kimono was decorated with butterflies, and made of silk. "Is all this for me?" She asked as she turned to look at the great dog demon prince. "Yes." He answered hiding a smile that threatened to cross his face.

She turned back to the dolls. She hugged the doll she held and held it tight in her arms and carried it around to see the other toys. She pulled up a small stuffed cat. It was made of a soft fabric. She carried it in her other arm. She found another china doll that looked to resemble a baby, and another one that looked to be a young child. Sesshomaru watched with contentment. Mai glanced up at the great dog demon prince who was known for his cold heart and kills without a second thought or glance. She noticed a peaceful look on his beautiful features, and a small hint of a smile as he watched the little girl look at her toys. She smiled ear to ear as she studied each doll or stuffed animal while carrying the two toys in her arms.

Sesshomaru came closer to her "Does Rin approve?" He asked in his normal cold voice. "Yes, Rin loves it. Thank you Sesshomaru-outosan-sama." She answered. Then she hugged his leg while she held the toys. "I am pleased." He replied. "Come there is more." He said as he walked to the screen double doors that led to the sleeping chamber. The door had a Sekure tree painted on each screen when closed it is one tree.

Mai pulled the doors apart and revealed a large bed that was close to the floor but sill up off the floor. Rin's eyes grew wide as she took the sight in. The bed spread was a light pink silk. There were flowers and flower petals embroidered along the whole bed. At the top had many deferent colored silk pillows. There were three dolls and four stuffed animals. She ran up to the bed and tried to climb but the toys in her arms wouldn't let her. She looked down at each of them. She sighed and placed them gently on the floor. She climbed up on the bed and crawled up to the top. She sat on her knees and picked up a doll. The doll held a chubby face of a young child. The arms were movable as well the legs. It had short black hair and painted face. It wore a soft fabric simple kimono. She sat it down and picked up another one. This one was made of a soft fabric just the same as the stuffed animals. It wore the same kimono as she. The hair made of black horse hair, face was embroidered and Rin loved it. She squeezed it tightly against her chest.

"Rin come there is more to show you." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin looked at him her smile faded. She placed the toys down gently and crawled off the bed so to follow him. Sesshomaru led her out of the nursery and turned to the right. He led her towards the master's chambers. Mai opened the doors and bowed her head as he led Rin in. "This is my chambers. If you need me you may enter at anytime." He explained.

Mai instantly looked up at her lord and stared at the back of him with wide eyes full of shock. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Mai cast her head down when she saw him turn her way. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin answered as she smiled. He turned and walked out of his chambers with Rin at his heels and Mai not far behind them. She closed the door and followed them. Rin grew closer to his leg and grabbed to his pant leg in a death grip. Sesshomaru stepped down the stairs and down the main stair case. He turned to the left towards the study. Mai stepped around them so to open the door. Sesshomaru led Rin in, which he really didn't lead her in since she was clinging to his right leg.

Zokai stood in the left hand corner. 'This must be the ningen Sesshomaru is talking about.' He thought as he stared at the small human girl child cling to his cousin's right leg. 'She's much attached to him literally! My itouko the ruthless daiyokai of the west, who kills without a second thought, has a child clinging to the leg of the most feared inu daiyokai in all the land. A human child at that!' He amused as he watched his cousin walk in the room and stop in front of him. Mai stood in the doorway waiting for her master to dismiss her.

Rin clung tighter to Sesshomaru's leg as she saw the inu-youkai the stood watching her. "Rin this is my itouko and advisor, Zokai. Zokai this is my ward, Rin." Sesshomaru introduced. Zokai stepped closer and knelt down to Rin's level. Rin hid her face behind Sesshomaru's pant leg shyly. "Hello Rin. It is nice to meet you. I have a daughter around your age. If you like, I can bring her with me so you two can play together?" He said in a soft but masculine voice. She turned to face him slowly to look at him. He gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. Rin gave him a nod. "Good, I will bring her over next week. Is that alright with you itouko-Ouji-Sama?" Zokai asked as he looked up away from the child and looked up at his cousin. "Yes that will be acceptable." Sesshomaru answered. Zokai looked back at Rin and smiled. She smiled back shyly. Zokai rose from the floor and stood up straight.

Sesshomaru nodded at his cousin in approval and turned away so to leave the study and enter the hall. He showed Rin the rest of the palace and ended the tour at the door way to the gardens. "Rin you may go in any room in the palace except for the war room, servants quarters nor the kitchen. You are O'hime of the palace and have no need to be in those areas. If you disobey you will be punished by me." He explained with a stern voice. "Yes Sesshomaru-otosama I will be a good girl." Rin answered with a determined look in her eye. "Mai are all the servants assembled?" He asked. "Yes Ouji-Sama they are assembled in the great hall." She answered with a half bow. "Very well." He answered and turned to go back in the great hall. There in the hall were hundreds of dog demons all on their knees on the floor. Each and single one had the same silver hair, gold eyes, pointed ears, fangs, and claws. They didn't have the purple stripes on their cheeks like Sesshomaru and Zokai, since they are low ranking dog demons and are servants to the dog demon lord of the west and their prince.

"Rin these are the servants of the palace. They have orders to cater to your every need on the pain of death if they disobey. If any of you harm her in anyway, you will suffer the consequences." He explained. Rin nodded and gripped his pant leg tighter in her fist. He could swear she would rip a hole in them. "Mai bring forth the human servants I have summoned." He ordered. Mai bowed and called forth five humans.

Mai returned back to the main hall with four humans following her. They stopped when Mai stopped and bowed down in front of her master. The four humans fell to their knees at the dog demon lord's feet. "Rin these four will be taking care of your needs. Cinei will be your nurse maid. She will show you human manners and human ways. Cinei will take you out on outings to the human village that resides at the base of the mountain. You need to learn to trust your own kind" He explained. Cinei was an old woman with gray hair that piled up on the top of her head and pinned into a bun. She was short and frail looking.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and a serious look to her face. She nodded. "Yuri will be your seamstress. She will custom make each of your kimonos. She also will wash and mend your clothing. She has three children your age that you may play with and interact with children your own kind. Rin you need to interact more with humans so you may regain trust in them. They will not harm you." Sesshomaru added. Rin swallowed a gulp down her throat as she nodded. Yuri was a middle aged woman. Her dark hair showing some gray, but her face still had a youthful look in them. Yuri is a war widow. She felt this was a miracle that someone is offering her and her three children shelter, food, work, and pay. Yuri thanked Sesshomaru over and over again when he came to her and offered her the job. He added that her and her children will be under the protection of the Inu Youkai Royal Guard.

"This is your sensei. Sensei Yokou will start your lessons in a week's time." Sesshomaru introduced Yoko and the last person was a young woman who will assist the nurse maid in Rin's food preparations. The young woman and the elderly nurse maid were related. The young woman was her granddaughter.

"Zara." Sesshomaru called forth a young female dog demon. "Yes Ouji-Sama?" She answered and she fell to the floor to bow down at the feet of her master. "Zara will be your hand maid. She will dress you, bathe you, and bring you your meals." He stated. Rin looked at the beautiful dog demon that was on her knees on the floor at the feet of Sesshomaru.

"Yokou, Zara, Cinei, and Mai. The rest of you are dismissed." He ordered. The demon servants all raised and went back to their post. The two human servants went to their post as well. "Yoko I would like to speak to you in my study. I will be there shortly." He demanded. Yoko bowed and went to the study.

Sesshomaru turned and led them towards the gardens. Rin of course still attached to his pant leg. It was almost nearly dusk when they walked out to the porch to where one of many gardens was laid out. This was the quart yard. The quart yard was two yards wide in a perfect square which rested closest to the nursery. Rin noticed a few screen doors that led in and out of the palace. She let go of his pant leg and went running down the stairs and onto the graveled pathway. There were four pathways all leading down to the bridge and a koi pond was the center of the quart yard. Rin ran up the bridge and squatted down so she could look down at the koi pond. There were five koi fish swimming around. Two were orange and black spotted. One had black and white spots. The last two were a mixture of all three colors. "Ooh pretty!" Rin clapped with joy at the sight of the fish as they swam in her view. She sat fully down on the bridge and dangled her legs over the bridge's edge, swinging them back and forth over the water.

"Cinei I would like for you to take her down to the human village every week so to show her not all humans are violent. She has been through a lot and she has lost trust in her own kind. Her family was murdered by bandits and the village she resided after the death of her family treated her cruelly and she has gain trust in demons since then. She had an opportunity to live among her own but she refused and continued to follow." He explained. "If I may, how was it she started following you in the first place?" Cinei asked. "She found me in the forest near her village, I was injured and she tried to aid me. When I fully recovered I left but the scent of her blood caught my senses and found her lying dead after a wolf attack. I revived her and she has followed me since." He answered. "I ask you not to be cross with her and do not force her into doing something she does not want to do. She is very afraid of humans and I fear if you become cross with her it will aid to that fear. If she has done something wrong, come to me and I will deal with her punishment. If I hear any complaint from Rin, if I hear if any of you are cruel to her, you will be replaced and will be severely punished. Is that clear?" He stated. "Yes Ouji-Sama." They replied and bowed their heads. "I will do my best to help the young girl gain trust in humans." Cinei answered. "I plan on finding her a suitable outosan when she is of age. She will marry a human noble." He stated as he watched Rin swing her feet over the koi pond. 'So he does not plan on marrying her. That is a relief.' The old nurse maid thought.

Sesshomaru watched Rin explore the rest of the quart yard and he noticed how dirty the child was. Her face had a layer of dirt smudges on her cheeks and neck. Her sun kissed skin had dirt smeared all over her small chubby limbs. He noticed her hands were very dirty with dirt caked under her nails. He watched as she sat and dangled her lanky but still chubby legs swing them over the water. Each one swinging the opposite direction from each other. Her feet were near black at the bottoms of her feet. "Zara, bathe her before dinner is served. Let her play for a few more minutes before hand." He ordered.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called when the sun was just starting to set in the west. Rin looked up from where she was watching a caterpillar crawl along the pathway. "Come." He ordered. Rin frowned at his command and walked back to him slowly and reluctantly. "You will play out here in the morning." He replied after he noticed her disappointed face. Rin smiled largely and picked up her pace. "Zara is going to take to get cleaned up before the evening meal." He said Rin nodded as her smile faded. They followed Sesshomaru back inside.

"Come o'hime" Zara bowed and turned to lead her to the right and up the grand staircase. She led her to the nursery and into the bed chambers. On the left side of the bed chambers was a screen door that led to the bath house. Rin followed the minuteman servant into the room. Inside set a small pool. The room smelt of cherry blossoms and jasmine. Zara began undressing the human girl child. Rin stepped into the warm water. The water came up to her knees. Rin sat down in the water and let Zara bathe her. Zara poured some scented soap onto Rin's hair and lathered it up. Once she thoroughly cleaned her hair she rinsed the hair with a pal that she deeper it into the water and rinsed thoroughly. Rin watched Zara get a rag and lathered it with soap and began scrubbing Rin down.

Rin shivered in fear when she saw Zara grab a sponge like object. "It won't hurt o'hime I promise. You want to touch it before I use it?" Zara said when she noticed Rin cowering away. Rin nodded. Zara handed her the yellow sponge. Rin squeezed it and giggled. She handed it back to Zara with a small smile. Zara smiled back and began soaping it up and began scrubbing Rin's hands. After both hands were clean she pulled Rin's ankle up and began scrubbing from her shin down to her ankles. Rin laughed and giggled when Zara began scrubbing the bottom of her foot. Zara giggled too at Rin's delightful laugh.

Zara finished scrubbing the child clean and motioned for her to stand up. Rin stood up and Zara wrapped a cotton towel around her and helped her step out of the tub. Zara rubbed her down to dry her off. She towel dried her hair and dressed her into her youkata and stockings. Zara turned Rin around and sat her down on a stool so she could do her hair. Zara combed the dark hair with her slender fingers first so to get some of the snarls out before she combed it. She ran the comb gently as possible through the thick black hair. Rin cringed every so often when Zara brushed tender areas of her head. Zara finally finished combing and braided part of it on her right side and placed a hair pin to hold in place. The pin had a small blue and green dragonfly.

Her kimono was a bluish green with dragonflies on it, matching the jeweled dragonfly hair comb. "Very beautiful young o'hime" Zara smiled up, at the child "Would you like to see?" She asked. Rin nodded with excitement. Zara handed her a hand mirror. Rin stared back and was amazed at the image of the young lady looking back. She looked as if of royalty and sophistication. She no longer resembled the dirt smudged face orphan she once was.

Rin looked up at Zara and smiled with appreciation. "Come, Ouji-Sama is waiting in the dining hall." She explained as she led her out of the nursery. Zara led Rin down the grand staircase and turned to the left towards the dining hall. Mai greeted them and gave Rin a polite smile as she opened the doors for her. Zara led Rin all the way to sit on Sesshomaru's left. Rin saw him sitting at the end of the table with Zokai sitting next to him on his right. "Sesshomaru-outosan" Rin ran towards him with a smiling face. "Rin do not run." He scolded.

Rin pause and began walking. Mai and Zara followed close behind her. Zara pulled the straight back chair so that Rin could sit. A servant placed a plate of rice, vegetables, and pork meat lay across the rice. Rin picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Zara poured tea in a cup for her.

"Opps" Rin whispered when she dropped a few pieces of rice on the table and in her lap. She looked up at Sesshomaru a bit embarrassed and upset that she kept making a mess after she spilt some of her tea on the table when she banged it on the edge so to bring it down to her mouth. "It is alright Rin. Zara will take care of it." He said with patience in her developing manners. He knew it would take awhile for her to develop her proper manners and how to be a proper young lady. He understood she was still a very young child and her motor skills where still undeveloped.

Zara cleaned Rin's mess up and gave her a reassuring smile. Rin smiled shyly. She was new to the ways of a proper young lady. Sesshomaru continued with their meal and watching her from the corner of his eye, and he noticed how determined she looked as she did her best not to drop her food and make anymore messes. She looked smaller sitting at the large table. She could barely reach her plate or cup. "Mai find something to help sit Rin up higher so she can reach better." He ordered as Rin looked up at him in surprise. "Yes Ouji-Sama." Mai bowed and went to find something. Zokai looked at his cousin and then back at the little girl who was staring up at the dog demon prince.

Mai returned with a wooden box. Zara pulled Rin's chair so she could stand up. Rin stood up and watched Mai set a box on the chair. Zara lifted her up and placed her on the chair, and pushed it back in place. Rin felt taller and more confident now that she could reach and see over her plate. She looked up at Sesshomaru who looked satisfied. "Thank you!" She said with a shy smile. She finished her dinner without incident.

Zara led Rin back to the nursery so to let Rin play with her new toys. Once back in the nursery Rin picked up a baby doll and pretended to be its mother and began to sing to it. Zara went into the bed chambers and prepared the bed for Rin. She walked out of the bed chambers and found Rin rocking the doll in her arms as she sang to it. "O'hime your bed is ready." Zara announced as she bowed her head. Rin stopped what she was doing to look up at her hand maid. "But I don't want to sleep yet." Rin whined a bit. "It's fine ouji-sama told me to put you to bed in an hour. I was just preparing your bed." Zara answered. Rin looked relieved and turned back to her playing. A few minutes passed when Rin looked up at the beautiful young dog demon. "How old are you?" Rin asked innocently. "I am three hundred years of age" she answered. "Wow, but you look so beautiful and young?" Rin said in amazement. "Youkai age differently than humans." Zara explain. "Oh like what master Jaken said." Rin smiled in understanding. Rin returned back to playing. She paused again "Will you play with me?" Rin asked. Zara nodded and sat down next to her and played with her.

"O'hime I'm sorry but it is time to prepare for bed." Zara announced twenty minutes later. Rin nodded with a disappointed look on her face. Zara untied Rin's kimono and unbraided her hair. After her hair was combed through Zara went in the bed chamber and rolled down the covers to prepare Rin for bed. She helped Rin into bed and tucked her in for the night. "Goodnight Rin O'hime." Zara bowed. She pulled the sojo screen open and was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Ouji-Sama" She gasped and fell to her knees to bow to his feet.

"Rin I fair you good night." Sesshomaru stated as he walked further in growing closer to Rin. "Good night Sesshomaru-outosan-sama." Rin replied with a smile as she squeezed the cloth doll. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left just as silently as he came.

Zara shut the door behind him and went to turn down the lamps. "If you need me I'll be in the next room." Zara said as she left the bed chamber. Rin turned to her side and cradled the doll in her arms. Soon she fell asleep. Zara checked on her after a few minutes so to report to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waited patiently while his man servant removed his armor and help change for the night. "Ouji-sama?" Mai spoke from outside the sojo. "What is it Mai?" he answered. "Zara, Cinei, and Yokou are here as you requested." She answered. "Very well." He replied. Once fully changed he motioned for the sojo to be opened. The four servants outside the door fell to their knees at his presents. Sesshomaru walked over to a table where he had a piece of paper sitting there. "This is her schedule. If she gives you any issues with these demands report it to me and I will take care of it. Is that understood?" He demanded as he handed the paper to Mai so to hand it over to Cinei. "Yes Ouji-sama." They answered. "You are dismissed." He said as he went to his bed chambers.

"Sesshomaru-outosan!" Rin moaned in her fitful sleep. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried out with tears in her eyes as she sat straight up. She looked around for him but was confused on where she was and became scared. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out loudly. Zara came running in turning up the lamp. "O'hime , what is it?" she asked shocked at her outburst. Rin climbed down off the bed and ran past her into the nursery and straight out to the hall. Rin looked around and then ran towards the two large doors that led to the master suite. She tried pulling the heavy doors open put failed. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried out his name again. Sesshomaru opened the doors to find a very frightened Rin standing there in front of him with tears running down her face and her cloth doll clutched tightly under her arm. "Rin!" Sesshomaru called out in a calming voice as he stared down at the very frightened girl. "O'hime?" Zara called out as she came closer. "I'm sorry Ouji-sama. She woke with hysteria and ran out of the nursery." She explained as she went down to her knees and bow down at his feet. Sesshomaru bent down on one knee to be at Rin's eye level. He placed both hands on her shoulders. Rin sniffled and hiccupped in her effort to calm down. "Rin what is the matter?  
He asked in his usual tone. "I-I- w-was dreaming that the wolves were chasing me…a-and…I-I…couldn't find you." She answered around her hiccupping. "Rin you are safe. The wolves won't hurt you. I will not let any harm come to you. Know this when you are with me no one would dare to hurt you in fear of death." He assured her. She sniffled and nodded. She wiped her face clean with her sleeve, "Come let's put you back to bed." He said once the child was calm again. "Can I sleep here with you?" She asked with pleading wide eyes. Her childish face had him give into her. "If you feel safe here then yes." He answered Rin smiled happily.

Sesshomaru nodded for Zara to be dismissed as he led Rin into his chambers. The doors were shut by the guard. Sesshomaru lifted Rin onto the bed and climbed in after her. He rested up against the head board while Rin cuddled up with his fur and fell fast asleep. He brushed her soft brown hair back off her face and gently ran his fingers through it combing her hair as she slept. He noticed the goose bumps that were forming on her chubby legs and he covered her with a blanket. She let out a little snore, and her nose moved like a rabbits nose would twitch.

Once he knew she was in a deep sleep he pulled her right hand into his to play with while she slept. He studied the hand which held little dimples along each knuckle. Her fingers still held the chubbiness of a toddlers, but yet thinning out as she slowly matures. He knew they would grow out into beautiful elegant fingers of a lady. He knew when she becomes a woman she will grow into a beautiful woman, but for now she will be his cute little girl. The thought of her growing worried him. He wanted to keep her this age forever, but she will grow up to marry and have a family and then grow old and die. The thought of her dying made a growl grow in his throat 'No I will find away to extend her life and slow her growth.' He thought as the sun started to rise and daylight started to shine into the room.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and gently lifted the still sleeping girl in his arms. He carried her back to her room. He placed her gently in her bed and covered hr up before he left. He kissed the top of her head before leaving her. Rin rolled to her side and made a little cooing sound as she snuggled the doll.

Rin woke hours later when the room became brighter. "Good morning O'hime. How do you fair this morning?" Cinei asked with her head bowed. "How did I get back here?" Rin asked confused. "What do you mean?" Cinei asked. "I was with Sesshomaru-outosan asleep in his bed." Rin answered confused and upset. "O'hime that is improper to sleep with your guardian who is not your outosan." She explained in disgust. 'What does this inu youkai want with a human child.' She thought to herself. "He is too my outosan!" Rin yelled. "You are human and he is a youkai so there for he cannot be your outosan." The old woman said crossly. Zara came in when she heard Rin fighting with the old human woman. "What is the matter?" Zara asked calmly. "She said Sesshomaru-outosan-sama can't be my outosan, when he said I will became his musume." Rin explained angrily and stormed out of the nursery. "Sesshomaru-outosan-sama!" Rin called out crying. He came instantly "What is the matter Rin?" he asked. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Cinei said I can't be your musume because I'm human and your youkai." She answered tearfully. Sesshomaru growled and walked into the nursery to where the human nurse maid was. "You are dismissed from your duties here. Leave this palace at once." He growled at her. "It is wrong for a youkai to adopt a human child when she belongs with her own kind." She spoke up bravely. Sesshomaru's eyes promised death at her words. The old woman stared at the great dog demon lord prince. "She has seen more horror from your "kind" then from my "kind". Her family was killed by your "kind" not mine. If you value your life, leave now." He growled at the old woman. The old woman ducked her head in fear and ran out frightened. "Zara you will be my _musume_ 's new nurse maid." He ordered. "Yes Ouji-sama it would be my honor since I have grown a fondness of your musume." She answered honestly . He nodded in approval and stepped out of the nursery into the hall where Rin stood with tears in her eyes. "Rin she will no longer be your nurse maid. Zara will be your nurse maid now on." He said calmly. She sniffled and nodded. "Is it true that I can't be your musume?" She asked in a small voice. "No it is not. You will be officially my musume in two weeks and you will have a coming out ball too announce that you are my musume. You will become o'hime of the western lands. And you will always be my little musume forever." He answered proudly. She smiled with relief. "Now stop your tears little one. All is well." He said. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Zara?" He called. "Hai ouji-sama?" She answered. "Dress her, Mai will bring her morning meal in the nursery." He ordered. "Hai ouji-sama." She answered.

Rin followed her into the nursery and into her bed chambers. Once there Zara went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple pink kimono that was covered with flowers. "Zara, ummm…I need to…umm." Rin tried to say but felt embarrassed. Zara noticed that the child began to tighten her legs closer. "Oh of course o'hime. This way." Zara said and led her to the chamber pot. Rin rushed over and squatted over it and relieved herself. Once down Zara wiped her clean with a cloth. "Better?" She asked. "Yes thank you!" Rin answered. Zara dressed her into the simple pink flowered kimono and pulled her hair on the right and held in place with a pink jeweled hairpin and did the same to the left side as well.

While Rin did her morning routine, Sesshomaru called forth all of the human servants to his study. "I have called you here is to ask what any of you think of me having a human child as my ward and adopting her as my own musume?" he stated. "Sensei what do you think?" He asked first. "I believe it to be a noble thing since the child has clearly been through much trauma in her young life. I believe that your attentions are honorable and that you care for the child as your own. He answered as he sat in front of the demon lord. "Yuri?" Sesshomaru moved over to the young widow. "I do not see anything wrong here. The child obviously needs you." She answered. He nodded in approval "Very well. Just know this if any of you tell her she cannot be my musume will be dismissed from their duties and forced to leave. Zara is her new nurse maid now and is in charge of her schedule since Cinei showed to be a wrong fit. She clearly believed this was wrong and so I relieved her from her duties." he informed. "Hai ouji-sama." They bowed and he waved for them to leave.

Mai entered the study "Ouji-sama, Zokai-sama has just arrived with his musume." She announced. "Show them in." He answered. Mai bowed and showed them in. She shut the doors behind her as she exited the study. "Ahh Itouko-Ouji-Sama, I see you scaring the staff again." Zokai chuckled as he walked in. "Itouko, I hear that you have brought Kiara with you." Sesshomaru stated while ignoring his cousin's joking. "Hai." He answered as he looked behind him to where the young dog demon child stood behind her father. "Don't be shy Kiara. This is Sesshomaru-ouji-sama. He is my Itouko and is Ouji of the Inu Youkai." He said to his shy daughter. Kiara peeked around her father's leg and looked at the young lord prince. He amber eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hi Ouji-Sama" She said in a bell like tone. "Hello young mina-sama." Sesshomaru greeted. "Mai go and retrieve Rin for me." He ordered. "Hai!" She bowed and did as demanded. They all went out into the hall and waited. "You sent for me?" Rin asked when she came into view. "Rin this is your Itouko, Kiara." He introduced her to the dog demon child. Rin looked at the girl and saw the resemblance in what all dog demons had. She had small pointed ears, golden eyes, and silver hair. Purple stripes and a beautiful white fur rested over her right shoulder on each of her cheeks showing her status as a higher up noble dog demon. She looked to be the same age as Rin.

Kiara wore a white spring kimono that was decorated with Sakura blossoms and had dark pink edges that faded into white of the kimono. Her silver white hair was pulled back on the left side and held with two pink jeweled hairpins. "Hi mina-Kiara." Rin greeted as she bowed her head a bit to be polite. "Hi O'hime" Kiara bowed back. "I have many dolls if you would like to play with me?" Rin asked politely. Kirara looked over Rin's appearance and at her spring kimono which had dark red flowers along the entire silk fabric.

Kiara smiled a wide smile showing two small white fangs. She walked over to Rin and grabbed her hand. Zara led the children back to the nursery where they can play. Zokai watched happily that his daughter took it will making friends with a human child.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion to the whole introduction. He turned and returned back in the study. Zokai followed soon after. "Mai send Jaken in forth." He ordered. "Hai ouji-sama." She answered and left. "What do you need the imp for?" Zokai asked as he sat down. "I am sending out invites to all the human lords in the western lands to come to the introduction of Rin as my musume. And you will send invites out to all the youkai-samas royals in all of Japan." He answered. "Ahh I see. So you inviting your okaasan, otouto, and your ojiisan?" he asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru answered. "Sesshomaru-sama you called for me?" Jaken asked. "Yes and I am no longer just sama I am Ouji of the Inu Youkai and sama of the western lands so you must call me Sesshomaru-Ouji-Sama." He corrected. "Yes o'sama. I mean Sesshomaru-Ouji-Sama." Jaken said. "I want you to deliver these invites to all the human samas of the western lands." He instructed. "Hai Ouji-sama." Jaken bowed and took the sake that was full of the invites and exited the study quickly so show his loyalty.

"When will this ball take place?" Zokai asked. "In four weeks to give everyone time to prepare. Itouko bring Kiara and your mate with you to the party." He insisted. "Kiara and I will be there but my wife is heavy with child and will not be able to attend. It is why Kiara is with me today. My musume has been worrying about her okaasan." Zokai explained. "I congratulate you on your second heir." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin and Kiara dressed and played with the dolls till midday meal was presented to them in the nursery. Rin's plate had bread and cheese while Kiara's was meat and bread since she is dog demon she eats meat more than anything else. When Sesshomaru returned to the palace he informed the cooks that a human is to live there and her diet was different than theirs. Rin happily ate her food while the two girls ate and chattered away. Zara readied the bed for their afternoon nap while they ate.

Zara set them in Rin's bed and left them to clean up the play area. "You should see my nursery." Kiara whispered. "What is it like?" Rin asked. "The play area has a far away palace painted on the wall with a mountain in the background. I have many dolls and other toys." She answered. "It sounds wonderful." Rin answered yawning. Soon both of them fell asleep. An hour later Zara heard movement and little giggles from the sleeping chambers. She slid the sojo open. Both girls sat up on the bed talking. "O'hime, mina-Kiara I fair you had a good rest?" Zara asked. "Yes." They answered together. Zara helped them both with the chamber pot and led them out to the garden so they could play. Rin and Kiara explored the garden and played hide-and-seek. Their giggles and squeals filled the air.

The sun started to set when Sesshomaru Zara to send the girls back inside. Zara followed them in and into the great hall where Sesshomaru and Zokai were waiting. "We must be returning home Kiara." Zokai announced. "Awe" Both girls whined. "Kiara now." Zokai demanded. "Yes outosan." Kiara answered turning her head down with a pout on her face. "Will she come back?" Rin asked sweetly as she cocked her head to the side at the great dog demon lord prince. "Yes." He answered "When?" She asked. "Next week when she has a day off of her lessons." Zokai answered. "That is if that is alright with you, Itouko-ouji-sama?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Rin and Kiara smiled with excitement.

Rin ate her evening meal in the nursery since Sesshomaru doesn't need to eat as much as her. After her evening meal, Zara bathed Rin and readied her for bed. Sesshomaru walked in and stopped to stand be the side of Rin's bed. "I fair you good night. Rin you must try to stay in your bed tonight. Zara will be here all night if you have another nightmare. In the morning after your morning meal, you will start your lessons with your sensei. You will continue your lessons every day after. You will get one day off from your lessons every six days. Is that understood?" He instructed. Rin nodded in agreement. "Hai Sesshomaru-outosan-sama." She said with a smile. "Now go to sleep. I fair you good night." He added a bit coldly as he true to hide his true emotions he felt for the little girl. Rin nodded and laid back down and watched him leave. Zara closed the doors and turned down the lamps. Zara sat down in the chair next to the bed. She started mending some things to keep her occupied. Rin woke up with a scream around the same time she did the night before. Zara instantly was at her side "O'hime what is the matter?" She asked. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out in horror and panic deep in her voice. "It's alright O'hime. You're safe." Zara soothed as she tried to calm the child down. "No I want Sesshomaru-sama." Rin yelled as she climbed out of bed and ran out of the nursery towards Sesshomaru's chambers.

Sesshomaru opened the doors and found Rin standing in front of him sobbing and looking up at him red faced and tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. "Rin what is the matter? Why are you out of bed?" he asked in his emotionless tone. "Sesshomaru-outosan-sama" Rin cried and clung to his right leg. Sesshomaru bent down and lifted the child in his arms. "Rin you are safe no one will dare harm you as long as you are in my protection." He assured her. Rin looked into his amber eyes and nodded as she hiccupped. "Come you can sleep with me." He said as he turned to walk back in his chambers and to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and she crawled up to the pillows. She borrowed under the blankets. Sesshomaru sat back in his bed and cradled his little girl in his arms. Rin cuddled up against him and fell fast asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at his little girl as she slept 'I thought theses dreams stopped. Why have they come back? Does she fear that I will leave her?' he thought to himself. He watched her sleep through the night when the sun rose he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to her nursery. Zara opened the doors for him and followed him. He placed the sleeping child in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He turned and left the nursery.

Sesshomaru walked back to his chambers and allowed the servants to dress him. After he was dressed he went to the study, Mai followed very closely behind him. "Send in Jaken I need to speak with him." He ordered. Mai bowed and did as he said. Ten minutes later Jaken was standing before his desk. "Yes ouji-sama you have sent for me?" Jaken spoke. "Yes, I want to know has Rin had nightmares when I was away from you?" He asked. "Why yes Ouji-sama she had nightmares many countless nights." Jaken answered confused. "What helped her?" He asked. "I don't know ouji-sama?" He answered. Sesshomaru glared at the imp for a minute before moving on to other business. "I have a task for you Jaken." He stated. "Yes Ouji-sama?" He asked wearily. "I would like for you to send this to the human Sama that resides at the base of the mountain and request a visitation from me. I would like to arrange a proposal of marriage between his musuko and Rin." He explained. "Yes ouji-sama." Jaken said as he took the paper from Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru dismissed him.

Rin woke up hours later "Good morning O'hime" Zara greeted when she saw Rin sitting up in bed looking at her surroundings. Rin sighed in disappointment when she realized she was back in her room. "Ouji-sama has informed me you will start your lessons today after your morning meal." Zara informed. Rin looked at her in surprise "Today?" Rin asked startled by this. "Hai" Zara answered with a smile. "But I never learned anything before?" Rin said. "Hai that is the purpose of the sensei. You are at the proper age to begin lessons. Sensei knows this." Zara answered. "You will do fine O'hime. You are a quick learner. You will not have any problems." Zara assured her. Rin nodded and let Zara help her with her morning routine.

Rin sat in the sensei's room since her nursery was too distracting with all the toys and he felt it would help her focus if they were in his room. He had a small two room apartment in the eastern end of the grand palace. His chambers consist of a sitting room, and a bed chambers. He quickly filled the sitting room with many scrolls and a stationary desk. Rin was seated at the desk while he sat on the other side of her. Youko gave her a reassuring smile. He started with the basics of writing, reading, and arithmetic since she is barely six years of age. Zara sat in the corner while she waited patiently for Rin's lessons to end.

Rin began with the basic vocabulary in her writing symbols and reading hose symbols. Youko was amazed how quickly she was learning. Her writing was nearly perfect as if she already knew how t right. He started with writing her name. "Are you sure you never had any type of education?" He asked. "No. My parents and brothers were killed a year before I found Sesshomaru-outosan-sama." She answered. They continued with her lessons till midday meal was arrived to her in the sensei's chambers. She was allowed to end her lessons an hour after her midday meal. She went straight to the koi pond garden. She explored the entire garden till she became bored. "Zara, Can I ask you a question?" Rin asked when they sat on a bench underneath a Sekure tree. It was spring so it was in full bloom. "Yes O'hime." She answered. "What was it like here before Sesshomaru-outosan left?" She asked. "I really don't know I was very young when his outosan still resided here. He was married to a human hime and she was with child. My oneechan was her servant. Our okaasan was also Ouji-sama's okaasan's hand maid before she left the palace. She left shortly after Ouji-sama was old enough to leave her side. I don't believe InuNoTaishio and his first okasan loved each other. Their marriage was an arranged marriage. After she bore him an heir, she only stayed till Ouji-sama was old enough to be in court and follow in his Outosan's footsteps as the next Taishio. But his outosan fell in love with a human hime. She was very beautiful so what Mai had told me. Her name was Izayoi. She is InuYasha-sama's okaasan. They lived her for a while when she became with child they were forced out of the palace by the Koutei, Ouji-sama's ojiisan. He wouldn't allow a hanyou to be born into the inu-youkai nobility. He refused to allow it in his court. He viewed Ouji-sama's Outosan as a traitor for marrying a human and fathering a hanyou. He even to the extent in banishing ouji-sama from court so to punish his outosan. It was the O'hime of the Inu-youkai who persuaded her outosan to revoke the ruling and allow Ouji-sama back into the Koutei's court once again. But Ouji-sama was ashamed of his outosan and refused to return till now. He has reclaimed what has been given to him at his birth. He will become Koutei of the Inu-Youkai when the Koutei passes into the next world." She explained Sesshomaru's history. Rin listened intently.

"I've met the Inu-Youkai Hime once before." Rin said with a small voice. Zara stared back at her in shock. "You have?" She asked. "Yes she brought me back to life." Rin answered. Zara stared back at her in amazement. "She did?" She asked. "Yes" Rin answered. They sat under the Sekure tree till Rin became bored and asked Zara to play with her.

Youko walked into the study where Sesshomaru was waiting for him. "How did Rin's lessons go today?" He asked. "Very well. She is a quick learner and is very bright." He answered. "I am pleased to hear this." He said. "You are dismissed." He said. Youko bowed and walked out of the study and went back to his chambers.

A/N: I will post as soon as I can. Its a bit hard to do when you don't have internet at home. I only post stories when I'm at my Uncle's house. And I won't be posting much for this story anytime soon. I'm busy writing my second story. I truly love writing.


End file.
